The Pain of Being Invincible
by Zoggy365
Summary: After Sophie gets kidnapped and made into a super-soldier by Zeus, she escapes and makes it to Camp Half-Blood. But when Zeus wants his soldier back to do his evil, the Gods are split down the middle. Its a war between the Gods and the demigods. The story takes place after The Blood of Olympus and includes some of the old characters. I suck at summaries and beginnings. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

BANG! That's how my life began. Some people say that's how everything began but personally, I'm against that theory. My name is Sophie May Rogers and the first thing I heard _was_ bang because as soon as I was born, Zeus zapped my mum to dust. For some reason he was mad at my dad, Hades that day. I don't know why and I wouldn't dare to ask. So for the past 15 years, I've been living in the Underworld with my dad and Persephone. Persephone took me in as if I was her own child, so I've just become accustomed to calling her Mum. Because Mum went up out of the Underworld for two thirds of the year to see_ her_ mum Demeter, she brought me back some modern clothes so I didn't have to look like an old-fashioned Greek person. But saying that I realise that Greek clothing is more than old-fashioned, it's ancient! I love living in the Underworld and all, but I just want to see the _above_ world. Dad always says that it's terrible, but I just really want to see what's out there.

And that's where my story begins…


	2. Taken

"Morning Mum, morning Dad."

"Good morning Sophie." said Mum, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! I had some wonderful dreams about what the world is like!" secretly that comment was aimed at my dad, and I think he picked it up from the glare I gave him afterwards. "Anyway," I started, "I was wondering if I could on a trip today?"

"It depends on where you wanted to go…" Dad spoke slowly and carefully so I think he sort of knew what my answer was going to be. I was feeling brave so I just said it,

"I want to go into the world. To see everything a-" Dad cut me off before I could finish,

"You are never going up there! They don't respect me and they won't respect you! They'll treat you like dirt!"

"I don't even know what dirt is! I've been living in the Underworld for 15 years remember?!" I shot back. But after I said it, I realised something. Dad took the words right out of my mouth with what he said next,

"You're standing on dirt!"

"So?" I said, trying to stay in the argument, but inside I knew I was beaten,

"Go to your room!" he yelled, "Maybe you can have some more dreams about the big wide world!" and with that, he stormed off. Mum just stood with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. I did exactly the same thing as Dad and marched off to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and cried. I knew I was being unreasonable. After all, they_ had _loved and cared for me for 15 years, but if they'd known me for that long, why couldn't they understand that I need to be somewhere that wasn't filled with dead people?

Suddenly there was a flash of light and I was no longer in the bedroom I had known all my life. (And I'm pretty sure I'd recognise it if I was still there!)


	3. I Meet Zeus

**A/N If you've decided to read this far, thank you so much because this chapter is where the suckish beginning stops. Well I think it does. If you like it please Favourite, follow and review. And if you don't like it, please review and tell me why, because I am open to criticism and I need to know what you guys think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white tiles surrounding me with one little window near the top. When I looked through the window, I saw a tall, muscular man with long white curly hair and a long white curly beard. (Kinda looked a bit albino)

"I am Zeus!" he said. His voice boomed and echoed around the tiny white room, "You're in luck, because I've chosen you to be my very first super-soldier! How do you feel?" a microphone like the ones they use in wrestling matches suddenly dropped from the ceiling so I could talk into it,

"Well, you know, all the usual. I've been training for a long time, it's been a life-long dream of mine and I just hope that I do well today. Wait, what!?"

"Perfect," Zeus said, cracking his knuckles, "So we're going to start out by giving you Aphrodite's powers the, shall we?"

"What!" I exclaimed, "What do you mean 'give me Aphrodite's powers'?"

"Well, I decided to make my own little demigod super-soldier, so, I picked a demigod that looked like they had no life, that's you, you and I'm going to give them some of the Gods powers, to a certain extent, make them obedient and be my little super-soldier in a very painful and torturous way. Do you understand now? Don't know how many times I've said super-soldier! You demigods can be so stupid sometimes!" he said,

"Okay, million and one questions right now. Firs-" Zeus cut me off,

"A million and one questions! Now that's an awful lot! Tell you what, you can have two."

"I didn't actually have a million and one questions Zeus." I said,

"Well then why did you say you did?" he asked,

"It's an expression. And you said demigods were dumb…" I said,

"Well I don't like expressions! And excuse me?! You keep up the attitude and you won't have any questions, missy!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Why do I supposedly have no life, and painful and torturous, seriously?" I asked,

"Too many details, too many details…" he said,

"Answer me!" I yelled,

"Hmm! Well someone's getting spicy" he said, "Anyway, fine, I thought you'd love it! Nah, just kidding! How else am I supposed to do it?"

"But,"

"Oh shut up," he said, "I'm Zeus, I can do whatever I want!"

That was the last thing I heard before there was a blinding flash of light and I was in excruciating pain…


	4. Experimental Toy

One flash of colour after another, over and over again. Different colours every time. My eyes were swirling. There was also an unbearable pain in my heart. I felt like I was getting struck by lightning countless times. But then again, I actually was. Zeus was striking me with his lightning bolts that had been infused with Godly powers. And he was just sitting in the window laughing at me, which made me feel even worse. It made me feel stronger about one second after the strike, but then I was in pain again after I got struck with the next one. Occasionally Zeus left the window and then returned again. One time he came back with a cheeseburger which made me realise how hungry I was. Just great! Another pain to bear with! I didn't know how long I'd been here. Days, maybe weeks! Either was too long. I tried to keep my mind off it by recreating my good dreams about the world into daydreams but every time they started, they changed and I saw Zeus with a lightning bolt and normal people and other demigods siding with him and grabbing their own lightning bolts. Then they threw them and at me and I was hit with another wave of pain. I prayed to my dad. I told him how sorry I was and how he was right all along. Nothing happened, and I had to endure more hurt. All I can say is that I was there for a long time, but there had to be a time where it all stopped. It took a while, but that moment finally came. The lightning ceased and the pain stopped. Zeus looked at me and smiled. Then he said,

"Okay, new and improved Sophie, now you officially have a life. Okay now your first assignment will be to-" this time it was me cutting someone else off,

"I am not doing anything for you!" I yelled, "And again with my life, what makes you think that it wasn't 'proper'?" my voice came out louder than usual, like I was somehow stronger,

"Well it's proper now, it just wasn't proper then" Zeus said innocently,

"Why?!"

"Because you lived with my brother Hades. That freak wouldn't know how to raise a child! Now Persephone is a different matter. She's a nice girl that one. Think I might've had a kid with her? Tartarus, I wouldn't know! I can't keep track of what I do these days! Actually! May-"

"Shut up!" I yelled,

"Excuse me?! You might end up being a failed experiment! Too feisty! Note to self, get one that's not as feisty next time…" he trailed off,

"An experiment! Is that all you think of me as?!"

Well you definitely are a failed experiment! The lightning obviously didn't work. Go to the cages." and with that he flicked his hand and I was out of my cage. But sadly, I was in a new one. And this one was much worse…


	5. Aphrodite

**A/N I really don't want to offend the Greek Gods so don't take what I've written personally. And Zeus, please don't blast me with a lightning bolt! I didn't mean it! Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy!**

I was surrounded by sharp metal spikes. The cage was tiny and if I even moved a millimetre, I was dead. Zeus came and opened the door. He was huge even in human form. He had his lightning bolt with him, probably just to intimidate me,

"Well," he said, "Do you want to be my super soldier now, or do you want to stay in these cages?"

"I choose option B." I answered,

"Are you sure? It gets much worse when I flick the on switch." He said. I spat in his face,

"I am never going to do anything for you, and I don't know why anyone else does either." He hit me in the face with his lightning bolt, leaving a scratch just under my eye,

"Fine. Have it your way. But just know that when I am finished with you, you will be obedient. Being stubborn now will only put you through more pain. There's no point." He said,

"Come on!" I said, "All the other Olympians didn't agree to this, did they?" I asked,

"Yes my soldier, they did. The vote was unanimous. Well nearly. You see, I gave you the powers of two other non-Olympian Gods, just thought you should know. Well let's see. Poseidon, Hermes, Hades-" I stopped him right there,

"Hades! My dad knew about this! How come he didn't tell me?"

"Well, I kind of promised him that I wouldn't go through with the idea, but, I'm Zeus so I did it anyway." He laughed, "Where was I? Oh yeah. So Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Aphrodite definitely, Artemis, Apollo and Hephaestus were on the side not to do this. Stupid people, BOO! And the rest, A.K.A. Hera, Demeter, Iris, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and ME wanted to do this. Understand?"

"No. How was the vote nearly unanimous? You're split right down the middle! Why are you doing it anyway if it was a tie?" I asked,

"How many times do I have to say this?! I am Zeus. I do what I want! You know, all demigods are stupid but you are probably the stupidest one I have met! And that's a _big_ thing to say! Oh well, back in your cage you go."

"No! I screamed but it was too late. He was right when he said that it got worse when he turned it on. Thousands of mini lightning bolts were coming out of each and every spike. (I don't know what was up with him and the lightning torture!) It was extremely painful. I couldn't move away from the strikes as there were even spikes above me. I didn't know if I could take it for very long. I even had thoughts of giving in and being his soldier. After all, _what's the worst he could make me do? _I thought to myself. _I'm not that much stronger am I? _But then I answered that question myself and realised that I could never give in, no matter how much pain it caused me. I needed a miracle if I was ever going to make it out of here alive.

Eventually I did get my miracle. One night when Zeus was out drinking nectar with Ares in celebration of what was happening to me. I heard someone come into the room and I thought it was him coming to crank up the lightning's force again. I closed my eyes in preparation for more pain but instead, the lightning stopped and the door opened. I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me,

"Come with me." She whispered. I stepped out of the cage, realised she was a Goddess then collapsed and burst into tears,

"Will you hurt me too?" I sobbed,

"No Sophie." She replied,

"Were you on the side that wanted to hurt me?"

"No sweetheart. I was the one that spoke up for you." She said softly,

"If you're not here to hurt me, then why are you here?" I asked,

"I'm here to get you out." She answered,

"Where are you going to send me?" I asked,

"You'll see. I promise you'll like it, but first, I need to clean you up a bit."

"Shouldn't we hurry? What if Zeus catches us?" I asked nervously,

"He's out drinking nectar wit Ares, he won't be back 'till three in the morning and no girl should have to walk around in singed rags with tear stains down their faces. Trust me, we have plenty of time. Let's go." She held out her hand. I didn't know if I should take it or not but what choice did I have? I took it and we ran out the door, away from all the previous pain and terror. I was off to a new place to meet new people but this time, I didn't know if I could trust them so easily…


	6. Camp Half Blood

"Um, are you sure this is what everyone wears at this 'camp' you're talking about?" at the moment, Aphrodite was putting something on my lips that smelt nice,

"You will be the most stunning demigod there." That didn't exactly give me reassurance that this was a normal thing to wear but she was trying to help so I let her do what she wanted to,

"I really don't want to stand out." I told her, "To be honest, I would be happy if a lot of them didn't even know that there is a new person."

"Of course you want to stand out." She said, "You want to make a good first impression."

"But-"

"Aat." She interrupted, promptly grabbing my shoulders softly, "You are a beautiful girl and nobody has the right to make you feel like you're not. It doesn't hurt to show it once in a while." I didn't have anything to say to that. She was the love goddess, telling me that _I_ was beautiful, "Now." She said, "Let's fix up those clothes of yours."

I stumbled in high-heels along strawberry fields,

"Are you sure this is the right place…" I turned around, but Aphrodite was gone, "Great. Just great." I kept walking anyway until I saw a big house in the distance,

"Aphrodite!" I whisper-shouted, "I don't want to ask a stranger for directions! Please come back!"

"Don't worry Sophie." Said a voice in my head. It must have been Aphrodite. Either that or I was going mad, which was possible, "You're in the right place. You're normal to them. Zeus told you that you were a failed experiment, which means whatever he did to you, didn't work. You're normal. I've told Chiron you're here so he'll be galloping up in minute. Good luck Sophie!"

"Galloping? What do you mean galloping?" soon enough my question was answered for me. He was a centaur. Half man and half gleaming white horse,

"What-ho, Sophie!" he called as he approached me, "You know, I do love saying that. I'm Chiron. I have been informed on what has happened to you and I can assure you, no one will hurt you here." He sank down until he was lying on his stomach. He held out his hand. He gave off a vibe that just said you could trust him, so I took it. His grip was firm as he pulled me onto his back and stood up, "I only do this in special cases for a reason. Hold on." I didn't know what he was on about; he felt perfectly strong as we set off at a fast pace,

"Um, Chiron?" I said,

"Yes my dear?"

"Does my dad know where I am?"

"He knows where you _were. _I have to send him and iris message to tell him where you are now when we get back to the Big House. It'll be up to him to decide where you go from there." Right now, I really wanted to go back to the safety of the Underworld and never even think to leave again. But there was still something about this camp that kind of made me want to stay with Chiron. We kept going until we made it to the big house I had seen in the distance that was actually called 'The Big House.' Made it easy for me. He let me off his back,

"Have a seat. You can wait here while I contact your father." I did as he told me and waited. As I did I heard a few muffled shouts that sounded like they belonged to Dad. I turned to look towards the door and wondered if I should go in. I contemplated for a while as the shouts continued, until I heard a voice behind me,

"Whoa! What's going on in there?" I turned and saw a tanned and muscular guy with startling lime-green eyes that had an unmistakable glint of mischief in them, "Levi. You must be new here." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, "What? Drakon got your tongue? Don't worry; most girls are speechless when they see me. You are not alone."

"N-no…" I tried to say,

"So you're saying I'm ugly? I'm quite offended." He said in a terrible attempt at a hoity-toity British accent. I smiled at him and somehow managed to say,

"Sophie." This time it was me holding out my hand,

"She speaks!" he said and took my hand, "It was a pleasure, Miss Sophie-no-speaky."

"And the opposite for you Mr Levi-lime-eye." I mentally slapped myself for saying something so cheesy and dumb,

"That was harsh. But thanks for the compliment on the eyes." He grinned. At that moment, Chiron walked out,

"Ahh, I see you have met Mr Sage here. Levi if you wouldn't mind waiting at the stables. I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Sure." And he started to walk around the strawberry fields,

"So. Your dad and I have been…" he paused, "Talking. And he thinks it best that you stay here."

"Really?" I didn't really know how I felt on that subject,

"Anyway, I need to give you these." He handed me an orange t-shirt and a pair of sport pants, "I'll have one of the daughters of Hecate send you a suitcase filled with all the things you need soon enough, but first, you need a tour.

After I was changed, Chiron led me in the same direction that Levi walked and I soon realised that we were going to the stables as well. We arrived to find Levi stroking one of the horse's necks. I looked around and soon discovered that not all of them were horses,

"Are those Pegasi?" I asked,

"Yes they are, and the finest in Long Island Sound too." Replied Levi, gesturing around to them all,

"They're beautiful. I mean, Persephone's told me stories about them… Persephone's told me stories about lots of things, but they're so much better now I'm actually seeing them." I said, walking over to one. I reached out my hand and it nuzzled me,

"What's your name?" I turned, expecting Chiron or Levi to answer my question but soon got the answer from someone, or should I say, something, else,

"_Rocket miss." _Said a male's voice. I whirred around to see a stranger answering my question,

"Who said that?" I asked, still looking around. Levi, Chiron and some accompanying strangers were looking at me funny,

"_Me miss. Rocket, at your service" _I looked around at the Pegasus. "_It can't be…" _I thought to myself,

"_Oh, yes it can miss!" _I then decided to try something crazy,

"_Can you read my mind?" _I thought,

"_Thoughts, yes. We can have mini-mind-conversations with each other. It's really fun miss. No one knows what you are talking about!" _That comment reminded me that I had people with me, I turned and saw them, still looking at me like I was strange,

"_Look Rocket, I've got to go. People are waiting for me"_

"_All right then miss. Don't forget me. I hope I'm gonna see you again. Farewell, miss." _I walked away, back to Chiron and Levi,

"Can we go outside? I really need to ask you about something."

"Pegasi can read your mind?!" I asked, exasperatedly,

"No. Only with children of Poseidon? Why, what were you doing before?" He asked me, obviously keen to know,

"Well, I'm not. Rocket was talking… having a mini-mind-conversation with me. Well, that's what he called it anyway."

"I don't understand…" breathed Chiron, "It's not possible…"

"Maybe, some of the powers that Zeus gave me lasted? Maybe he accidentally left THE BEST one?"

"Hmm." He muttered,

"Wait, hold up! Powers that Zeus gave you? What are you talking about?"

"I think you can explain to Mr Sage on your tour. I have some errands to run so, if you wouldn't mind Levi?"

"Sure." he was still looking at me like he was trying to somehow see my secrets just pop out of me, "I'll take her."

"Great!" said Chiron as he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. We started walking in silence, not knowing if it was a good idea for either of us to bring it up. Eventually, Levi broke the ice,

"Sooo… Zeus, powers. Want to explain." He said,

"Umm…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" he said quickly and rather loudly. He coughed and laughed nervously, correcting himself, "I'd just like to know that's all."

"Well…" I started telling him the story from the beginning as we walked towards what looked like a blacksmith's. I summed it up so it didn't drag on. Levi didn't interrupt me once, he just walked along, watching me and listening to me intently,

"But, apparently I'm failed so… I'm normal. None of the powers he gave me lasted. Well, except one of course but…" Once I was done talking he didn't say a word, and neither did I. He just stood there, staring at me. Finally he spoke,

"Well that'd explain your eyes then."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked. I hadn't had the chance to look in the mirror and make sure Aphrodite hadn't drowned me in make-up, "Aphrodite didn't go overboard with the make-up, did she?"

"No. They change colour."

"Oh. Does it look bad?"

"Not at all. They're like a swirling rainbow. It's actually really beautiful…" he looked away, rubbing his neck and looking like he wanted to punch himself, "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Giving people compliments isn't a crime you know? And most people love getting them!" he still looked mad at himself, "I don't mind. Really. Now let's get this show on the road. Take me on this tour." He let out a grin and nodded,

"Well! First up we have the armoury!" he took me inside and immediately I saw two people kissing,

"Leo, no slacking on the job!" he yelled, smiling,

"Hey! I'm older than you! You shouldn't be able to tell me what to do. Plus, it's not my fault, Calypso distracted me!" answered the guy. The girl he was with snorted,

"You're sure acting older than him right now!" she answered. Levi laughed,

"Sophie, this is Leo and Calypso."

"Hi." I said, nervously,

"Nice to meet you, but I've got to run. Bye."

"Luv ya, baybay!" called Leo. He had curly black hair and elfish features, "So, you here to get a weapon?"

"Um, I guess? Do I have to make it?"

"Well, you could try. But none can match up to the power of the Valdezinator!" he punched and kicked the air, "Do you need instructions?"

"No." I said, "I think I've got the concept."

"Well, all the stuff's there so, you can get started." I started slowly but as I got on, I don't think that I was even controlling my hands anymore. Everything was coming naturally. I don't know how much time passed. I added the hilt and I was done, and covered in grease and soot. I held out the celestial bronze sword I had just made to Leo. He whistled,

"Not as good as mine would have been but, nice handiwork. You're not a kid of Hephaestus are you?" I blushed,

"No. Hades."

"Woah! Haven't seen anything like it before. Does it feel natural to hold?" I held it out and swung it around,

"Yeah." I answered,

"Wow! Do it again!" he jumped up and down like a child, not a guy in their 20s,

"Maybe another day Leo. Gotta show her around everywhere else." We left and Levi showed me around everywhere else. I had to admit, the camp was amazing. A lot better than the Underworld anyway. Eventually we made it to my cabin,

"This is where you sleep, stay and do all those homey things people like to do!" said Levi,

"So, will I be the only person in here?"

"I don't actually know. There are bags in here so I don't think you will be completely alone. I know Nico has half-moved into somewhere different, now him and Will have adopted a kid but I don't know if anyone else ever stayed in here. Might be one or two. Maybe not because of the whole Big Three pact but…" he looked around to me, "Sorry, I was rambling. You know what, I'll leave you here to settle in. You know unpack and all." He gestured to the unopened suitcase that Chiron had sent me, "So, I'll see you at capture the flag tonight?"

"What's capture the flag?" I asked,

"Don't worry, Chiron will come and get you. He's going to give you a grand welcoming! Anyway, I'll leave you here. I was great to get to know you…" he waved and left. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. I started to unpack. Once I finished, still no one had walked in so I came to the conclusion that I would be alone. I didn't mind. In fact, I liked the fact that I was going to be alone. No one to tell me to shut up. (That was going to take a while to get used to.) I thought about the fact that I was going to stay here for a while and finally realised what my point of view was. I genuinely wanted to be here. I liked my own home and all, but here I could actually see the sky and there was light! There was something about the camp that made it special.

And off the topic, I had no idea what capture the flag was. Let alone how to play! I was going to get annihilated…

**A/N Yay! That chapter was so long compared to my other ones! As you know, I am introducing the old characters again (Yay) but I don't know if I am writing them properly! So, I need you guys to comment and tell me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. And that goes for anything that you think I am doing well or badly. I need people to do that or I won't know if I am doing well or not. I want to do Percy Jackson justice! Thanks for all your support! I'm going to stop writing now, because I don't want to bore you, but, I am going to start doing this thing where I ask a question in my authors note about random things and you can write all your answers in a review! To do that, I need you all to write all your fandoms in a review so I know what to base the questions on! Best answer gets a shout-out at the start of my chapters! Thanks, Bye!**

**Zoggy365…**


End file.
